


The Crazy Lives of The North Americans

by Angel_Dreamer_77



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Province OCS, State OCS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dreamer_77/pseuds/Angel_Dreamer_77
Summary: For years, the nations have thought of America as a loud goofoff. But what happens when they discover that he has 50 teenagers at home, not to mention that Canada has children of his own? If they thought their meetings were crazy, they will soon realize there is a whole other realm of crazy waiting for them!





	The Crazy Lives of The North Americans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm a bit nervous as this is my first fic! This is an idea I've had for years and am finally able to work on it! I really hope to improve and would love suggestions and reviews on how to do so! I'll also take requests, so let's get this show started! Disclaimer only my OCs are entirely mine, Hetalia belongs to the fabulous Hidekaz Himaruya.

Chapter 1 

Both teens just glanced at one another, trying to decide if this was their most genius idea, or their downfall. Another thought that passed was how they were even going to attempt to explain this to not only a hot tempered sibling and not die, but also to their father. The boy and girl knew they would rather deal with the sibling. To most of the world, their father was seen as loud and a goofoff, to them though, he was that and much more. The boy ran a hand through his sleek black hair, watching the crackling flames surround the car. His sister on the other hand had her legs dangling over the edge of the cliff, cigarette in hand and an amused expression on her face. She blew out smoke, and again turquoise eyes met green, letting several moments pass before finally one of them spoke. "You know Texas is going to kill us, not to mention Dad." The boy said, his words sounding with a twang. His name was Daniel Jones and he happened to be the personification of North Carolina. His sister, on the other hand just grinned and laughed at his comment. "Nah, I ain't worried about Texas. Dad however is at a meeting for the week. So we ain't got much to worry about." She replied, her accent matching his as they continued to watch their brother's car burn. Her name was Victoria Jones also known to her brothers as Tori and she was the state of South Carolina. Both were far too used to the insanity that ran in their family, so this for them was like a walk in the park. They were quiet again, then Daniel patted his pocket, searching for his phone before turning to South. "Do you have your phone?" He asked, thinking they could ask one of their more sane siblings to come get them as Victoria put out her cigarette. "My phone is pretty much toast." She replied, chuckling as he facepalmed, then blinked as the other pulled out marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. "S'mores? Really?" He tipped his head to the side as she shrugged. "Why not?" She started down the cliff, grinning to herself as she heard her brother follow right behind her. The Carolinas decided to kill some time, knowing one of their siblings would come looking for them and just catch up. What they didn't know was on the other side of the world, their existence and the existence of their cousins which both America and Canada had kept secret for so long, would be out in the open. The only question was how would the nations react?


End file.
